Nostradamus
'Nostradamus '''is a seer possesing the power of clairvoyance, the ability to foresee the future. He is portrayed by Canadian actor Rossif Sutherland. Early life TBA Season One In the ''Pilot, we first see Nostradamus talking to Queen Catherine. Nostradamus tells Catherine about his visions with Francis's future is unclear. Catherine states that she wants to control Mary, but doesn't know how. Nostradamus asks Catherine if that having power bothers her. Nostradamus says that Mary is young and pretty. Nostradamus tells Catherine to be patient, that answers will come. Catherine comes upon Nostradamus and asks why the potion didn't work on Mary. Nostradamus states that nothing was wrong with his potion, the delivery of it failed. Meaning that Colin wasn't paying attention to Mary. Nostadamus states that Mary will bring Francis's death. Nostadamus tells Catherine to keep on sacrificing. In Snakes in the Garden, In Kissed, Catherine joins Nostradamus in his rooms and he’s making her a concoction to help her sleep. While with Catherine, he has a vision of war which will eventually reach the castle. Henry calls on Nostradamus, asking him to share his wisdom with everyone. He says that a seer in Prague can tell the fortunes of people based on playing cards, and although Nostradamus tries to inform Henry that his power does not work that way, Henry wants him to tell the fortunes of Mary and her ladies. Nostradamus has the girls pull a card and ask a question. He offers general things to Lola and Mary before Henry calls him out on his lack of specifics. Something comes over Nostradamus’ face and then he starts rattling things off to them. To Mary, "The Lion will fight the Dragon on the field of poppies." To Greer, "You will fall in love with the man with the white mark on his face." To Aylee, "You’ll never go home." Mary goes after Nostradamus, asking why he would scare her friends. Mary knows Catherine was not behind it, so she asks who he serves. He says he only serves the realm, himself and the truth. When Sebastian is wounded, he is brought to Nostradamus, who sees his vision again and understands that the war was brought into the castle through the attack on the French troops and Sebastian. In Hearts and Minds, he continues to treat Bash's wounds. In A Chill In The Air, '' In ''Left Behind, In Fated, he discusses with Catherine about the prophecy of Francis. He claims he the prophecy hasn't changed and the Francis will die if he is wed to Mary. Later Nostradamus sees another prophecy of death in the castle and he tells Mary of what he saw. Mary shares with her ladies-in-waiting that he said one of them would die before the first frost falls. When the death occurs, it is Aylee. She claims Nostradamus was right and she will never be going home. Mary then calls Nostradamus the devil. Nostradamus knows that Cathrine couldn't have possibly done this, so he leads the trail straight to Clarissa. As Nostradamus chastises her for what she has done, he romoves her bag of her head and makes her look Aylee in the face. Clarissa is forced to look Aylee in the eyes. Personality He's quite cunning without being malicious. He is very well trusted by Queen Catherine, so he must be well known even though he seems to be a private man. Physical Appearance Nostradamus has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He also has a beard. Relationships *Catherine de' Medici: Good friend. (See Catherine de' Medici and Nostradamus.) *Clarissa: Enemy. Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''Snakes in the Garden'' *''Kissed'' *''Hearts and Minds'' *''A Chill In The Air'' *''Left Behind '' *''Fated '' Trivia *Bash reveals to Mary that Nostradamus' visions are often true. *Nostradmus' visions are also subject to interpretation. *He is the first known character to have seen Clarissa's face. It is implied that he had known about her existence and he had known her for a long time. **Their first seen interaction is in Snakes in the Garden. Gallery Category:Recurring Character Category:Character Category:Season One Category:Season 1 Category:Male Category:Help Needed Category:French